


Major Problems

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: When Blair accepts a detective's badge, not everyone in Major Crimes is happy about it or welcoming.





	Major Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patt (PattRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for PattRose. Happy Birthday!
> 
> There are spoilers for the episode The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg.

“My thesis The Sentinel" is a fraud. While my paper does quote ancient source material, the documentation proving that James Ellison...actually possesses hyper-senses is fraudulent. Looking back, I can say that it's a good piece of fiction. I apologize for this deception. My only hope is that I can be forgiven for the pain I've caused those that are close to me.”

Blair remembered those words as he walked beside his partner into Major Crimes. Around his neck he was wearing his gold detective’s shield and on his shoulder, in its holster, he was wearing a Smith and Wesson. A little over a week ago, Blair had been given the all clear to start in Major Crimes as Jim Ellison’s partner. Technically, he hadn’t graduated from the academy. Graduation for the new class of recruits would still be months away. But with a little assistance from Simon and the Deputy Commissioner, Blair was allowed to take all the police exams, bypassing the three months of academy training. After all, he had three years of experience assisting Detective Ellison and the Major Crimes Unit.

When Jim suggested making the partnership permanent and talked about the Academy, Blair had known he couldn’t take the three months needed to qualify. He couldn’t leave Jim without a partner that long. Not if Captain Simon Banks wanted a sentinel on his team. 

Jim, a sentinel with heightened senses, needed his guide to do his work and, in adverse conditions, he needed his guide just to survive. 

Blair knew he could pass all the written exams. After three years with Jim, he understood police procedure. The only test he had actually worried about was firearms qualifications. So, when the badge was offered, he had gone to Simon and asked to wave the academy offering to sit the exams immediately. Of course, he had aced the written tests and Jim, on leave because he had been shot in the leg, spent a week teaching him how to shoot. His scores weren’t the best, but he passed weapons training.

Simon was standing at the door of his office, leaning on his cane, when Jim walked in, Blair beside. The doctor had not cleared Jim for full work but after Jim ranted and raved at the doctor for 20 minutes while Blair tried unsuccessfully to calm Jim, the doctor agreed to light duty while his leg finished healing. 

“Welcome Detective Sandburg,” Simon said with a smile and the other detectives in Major Crimes looked up, glancing at Jim and Blair. 

“Hi Blair, welcome back, Jim,” Joel came forward and slapped Blair lightly on the back. “Congratulations, not that I doubted you could qualify.”

“Thanks Joel,” Blair answered, looking around and noting a new desk next to Jim’s. Going over he dropped his backpack and turned to greet the others but Henry Brown, aka H, and Rafe had their heads buried in their work. Shrugging, he was about to sit as Jim took the seat next to him, at his own desk, when Simon called, “Sandburg, my office.”

Giving Jim a smile, he turned to the Captain’s door as Jim started going through the correspondence on his desk. 

In Simon’s office, Blair smiled, standing at attention. “Yes, Captain?” he asked, and Simon indicated he should sit.

“Usually, I have to give a welcoming speech about Major Crimes being a team,” he answered. “But in your case, you already know that.” He paused and moved around to take a seat at his desk, wincing as muscles still healing complained about stretching. “You do know you will be on probation for the next six months. At the end of that time, there will be a review and we’ll go from there.” He paused and looked over Blair. “If you have problems I expect to hear them from you.” Blair nodded his understanding. He had been told he, like all new cops, did serve a probationary term. 

“As a piece of advice,” Simon continued. “Rely on Jim. He can be impulsive, jumping into situations without enough backup, and he doesn’t suffer fools gladly. But he’s a good cop, actually one of the best cops I’ve ever worked with, and he knows the rules and how to stay within the rules.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blair nodded. “And Captain, thank you. I know you had to pull strings to get me here.”

Simon nodded and waved Blair off. “Go help your partner catch up, Blair. With Jim and Megan Connor on light duty, we are understaffed.”

Blair smiled. “You called me Blair.”

“You are officially part of my team now,” Simon answered and Blair stood.

“I haven’t seen Megan since the day you offered me the badge. How is she?”

“She’s out today, doctors’ appointments, but she’s been in. She’s doing fine.”

“How are you, Captain?”

“I’m doing fine too,” Simon leaned back and looked over his newest detective. “What about you? Are you happy being a detective?”

Blair nodded. “I once told Jim going back to into my academic life would be like jumping off a roller coaster and spending the rest of my life on a merry-go-round. I wish I could have finished my PHD and I wish I hadn’t trashed my academic career, but I’m where I want to be.”

“You could sue the publisher and straighten things out. Maybe, restore your reputation. It would make your life a lot easier.”

“Yeah, Jim wants me to. I’ve spoken to a lawyer, so we’ll see.”

“Good,” Simon answered and waved him away. “Go earn your paycheck.”

“Yes, Sir.” Blair saluted.

“Sandburg,” Simon called as Blair turned to the door. “Don’t let Jim overdo it.”

Blair nodded and walked back to his desk. “Hey, partner. I just got the welcome speech.” He paused glancing suspiciously at Jim. “Did you listen in?” he whispered.

Jim shook his head no. “I do try not to listen in to conversations, Sandburg,” he answered, indicating Blair should take a seat. “It would drive me crazy if I dialed up hearing without good reason. There are just too many conversations.”

“You do know how to filter things out,” Blair pointed out. He had spent a lot of time helping Jim learn how to filter his hearing.

“Yeah, I do, but,” he paused. “It’s safe here. I don’t need to listen in to things and truth told, I don’t like listening in on others conversations.”

Blair nodded thinking it was a good thing that Jim was both discreet and honest. Otherwise, as a sentinel, he could cause a lot of problems. Smiling, Blair turned, looking over the other detectives. “Hi Guys,” he called as he took a seat and turned to Jim. “So, what have we got?” he asked. There was officially a “We” here and he smiled at the idea.

Jim handed him three folders. “These were the last three open cases I was working on before the whole Zeller and Bartley thing went down.”

Blair took the folders and began reading over them, paying particular attention to Jim’s note. “I see you weren’t happy with Robert Wadsworth’s statement and alibi,” Blair commented. “I’m thinking he’s your suspect.” 

“Yeah,” Jim answered, glancing at the file. It was a serial rapist case. What made this case difficult was the fact that all the victims were prostitutes. They certainly didn’t trust the cops and were not keen on giving evidence, making it very hard to pursue the case. “Vice found evidence that he’d been at three of the scenes before it got bumped up to Major Crimes. If you look through Detective Suller’s interview with Wadsworth and his notes, Wadsworth’s job does put him in the industrial park district where the assaults took place. Still, I think I’d like to interview him myself.” 

Blair made a quick note to interview Wadsworth and held up the second folder. “What’s the story with this case?” 

Jim glanced at it. “The wife went missing and the husband is pushing to have her found.”

“You think he did something to her?”

“Big insurance policy involved,” Jim answered. “I don’t think he did it, but I think he hired someone to get rid of her. Now he wants the body found so he can collect.”

Blair made a mental note about the case and nodded. “And the third case?”

Jim glanced at it and frowned. “Hit and run, no one hurt, but the car was the mayor’s son’s car. Ignore that one,” he added quietly.

Blair shook his head. “How about I get us some coffee from the backroom, we review the files, and then we go and visit the scenes where the rapes took place? I think we should get a first -hand look at the places.”

Jim nodded his agreement and watched as Blair rose and walked toward the door, stopping on the way at Rafe’s desk to say hello to the partners. Rafe didn’t look up and H just waved a hand at Blair. Jim, watching the exchange, was surprised by his colleagues’ reactions. Usually, H and Rafe were friendly and talkative but H’s wave looked more dismissive than friendly, like he was chasing away an annoying fly. Trying to understand the detectives’ change in attitude, Jim wondered if they were condemning Blair for what he had said at the press conference. If that was the case, Jim would have to set them straight. He didn’t want Blair treated badly because he had lied to save Jim’s ass. Deciding to speak with the two detectives later, Jim turned back to his folders.

Two hours and two cups of coffee later, after Blair had let Simon know they were going into the field, Jim stood and headed for the elevator following Blair. Walking past Rafe and H, neither looking up, neither asking how Jim was feeling, or what they were doing, Jim frowned again. Something was up here and he wasn’t sure what, but he suspected he wasn’t going to like it. 

Jim considered dragging the two into the nearest conference room, but he could hear Blair, by the elevator, jingling the keys to his truck, and talking to Simon’s secretary, Rhonda. Deciding it wasn’t a good time to confront them he continued on, promising he would talk with them later, without Blair. Blair had enough on his plate. Blair didn’t need any shit from the other detectives.

Trying hard not to limp, though his leg muscles were complaining at the movement, Jim greeted Rhonda. “So I am designated driver while Jim heals,” Blair was saying.

“And he better take good care of my truck,” Jim growled good-naturedly, making both Blair and Rhonda smile.

“How are you, Jim?” Rhonda asked.

“I’m doing fine, Rhonda, thanks.” The elevator opened and Jim nudged Bair forward. “We’ll see you later, we’re going to review some crime scenes.”

Jim and Blair took the elevator down to the garage and Blair took the driver’s seat, heading toward the first of the rape scenes. Driving along, he glanced at Jim. “Are you doing alright, your leg okay? Because the cane is in the backseat.”

Jim glanced over at Blair and smiled. He should have known Blair would pack the cane, not that Jim wanted to use it in the bullpen. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s good to be back at work.”

Blair nodded his agreement thinking over the last few days. Jim had been a bear at the loft. In the last three days, Jim had cleaned out the refrigerator and scrubbed it, defrosted the freezer and reorganized it, scrubbed the tiles and grouting in the bathroom, reorganized the kitchen cabinets, and was getting ready to climb a ladder and clean the ceiling fixtures when Blair yelled, “ENOUGH.” There was no way Jim should be up on a ladder while he still was using a cane to walk when his leg got tired. And the cane itself had been another issue. Blair had wanted Jim to take it with him to work but Jim had refused saying light duty might become desk duty if he walked in with a cane. So, while Jim was getting ready for work, Blair had put the cane in the truck, just in case.

“Jim, did you notice Rafe and H? They seemed different.”

“They were probably really focused on a case. I get that way when a case is bothering me,” Jim answered. Unfortunately, he could hear the false ring in his voice and was pretty sure Blair could too.

Blair nodded his agreement, saying nothing as he drove to the first crime scene.

Jim and Blair spent the day revisiting crime scenes and then, after calling Simon, headed home to the loft. Pulling up in front of the door to let Jim out before going to park, Blair watched Jim reach behind him and grab the cane before opening the truck door. Grumbling about “having to haul the cane upstairs,” Jim pulled out his keys and Blair watched as Jim used the cane as he made his way in the door.

“Stubborn sentinel,” Blair muttered, before going to park and heading into the loft. Once there, Blair insisted that Jim sit on the couch and put his leg up saying he had been standing on his healing leg too long. Jim had nodded saying nothing, Jim’s reaction telling Blair Jim was in pain. So, Blair brought Jim a couple of aspirin and then made dinner while Jim caught up on the news.

“Tomorrow should we interview Wadsworth?” Blair asked as the pair ate omelets with cheese and stir-fried potatoes.

Jim nodded. “We might want to talk with the victims as well. They might feel more comfortable talking to you. They were very guarded speaking to Detective Suller.”

“I guess considering their profession, they must have figured they would be seen as deserving what happened to them and wouldn’t want to offer much info.”

“From what I understand, they weren’t exactly forthcoming,” Jim agreed. 

“Why don’t I try and talk with them tonight? They’ll be easier to find.”

Jim considered the idea and nodded. “We’ll go after dinner.”

“You should stay here. You’ve been on that leg too much today and you know it.”

“We’re partners, Chief. We go together. I’ll just give Simon a call and let him know what we are planning on doing.”

“You sure? Your leg-“

“Will be fine,” Jim cut in before reaching for the phone.

“Okay.” Blair gave in, knowing Jim wouldn’t let him go alone, and then smiled, adding, “But you stay in the truck.”

***

It took three hours to interview Bonbon, Puss, Bambi, and Connie and it had been anything but easy. Jim had contacted a friend in Vice to find out where the “ladies” plied their trade and then they had set out. Bonbon had been on the corner of 3rd and Bentley and as Blair approached the corner, he slowed and pulled over. “Jim, you’ll be able to hear everything from here so stay and rest your leg. You’re too intimidating in any case and these women have no reason to trust cops.”

With those words, Blair jumped out and walked to the corner. “Hey, Babe,” the woman had called. “Looking for some company?”

Blair had raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “No,” he answered, holding up his badge. “Just some information.”

“Shit, you don’t look like anyone I’ve seen in Vice,” she started to take a step back, ready to take off. 

“I’m not with Vice. I’m with Major Crimes. I need to talk to you about…your assault.”

“Why?” she asked, suspiciously.

“My partner and I,” Blair indicated the truck, “are investigating the assaults.”

“You mean you’re really looking into this?” she sounded shocked.

“Doesn’t matter what your occupation is. You were attacked and deserve protection.”

“That’s not what the other cop said,” she answered, leaning against the lamppost. Blair could see she was still wary but she was listening. “He told me you play with fire you’re gonna get burned.”

“No one deserves to get burned,” Blair answered. “You were the first of four victims. We want the man that did this. Can you tell me what happened?”

She nodded and pointed to the alley. “I’d just…um…you know, one of my regulars, when a car pulled up. I walked over to…to talk and he threw a twenty on the seat. I couldn’t see his face but I told him what he could get for twenty. He told me what he wanted and I told him he’d need to pay fifty. Then I got in the car. I bent down to unzip his pants and he clocked me on the head. The next thing I knew, I was on my stomach in some dirty alley with him on me, his hands around my neck squeezing me, while he got off. I guess I lost consciousness. When I woke, there was an ambulance and cop car. They took me to the hospital.”

“Did you noticing anything, hear anything, something that could identify him? Something about him or the car?”

“Nothing.” 

“You must have noticed something about the kind of car? Maybe something about the interior?”

“You know I did. I didn’t think about it until now, but it had a red leather interior. It was a large black car. It had one of those things on the hood.”

“A hood ornament?”

“Yeah, a peace symbol.” 

“A Mercedes,” Blair surmised, thinking a Mercedes symbol was similar to a peace symbol. “Anything else?”

“I told this to the cop that interviewed me. While he was strangling me, he kept saying “Andy” over and over again. He was big guy, heavy but fat not muscular. Maybe two fifty, in his forties I’d guess and bald here,” she rubbed the top of her head. “Oh, he was white.”

Blair had read the last part of her description in the report. “Thanks,” he reached into his wallet and handed her a card. “Take my card, if you think of anything else, give me a call.”

“Sure honey,” she flirted, as Blair pulled something else out of his wallet.

“This is the number of the Pacific Street Mission. If you go there and ask for Brother Michael, he’ll help you get cleaned up.” 

For the first time Bonbon actually smiled. “Thanks, for a cop you’re not so bad. But you are interfering with my job, so scram.”

Blair nodded and walked back to the truck, climbing in. “You heard everything?”

Jim nodded. “Tomorrow, I’m going to check DMV and see if Wadsworth has a Mercedes registered in his name. You did good Sandburg, you got her to talk.”

“Let’s hope the others are as cooperative.” Blair started the engine.

The other three gave similar accounts of what had happened, though with each of the victims the violence has escalated. Connie, the last victim, had spent three days in the hospital, on a respirator. Both Jim and Blair realized it was just a matter of time until the perp killed someone.

***

The next morning, after a call to Simon, Jim and Blair headed off to interview Wadsworth. Pulling up in front of his house at 7:30 in order to meet with him before he headed to work, the pair looked at the small bungalow type building. It was in a quiet part of South Cascade, a working class area with little houses, all well-kept, running along a quiet street. 

In contrast to the rest of the block, Wadsworth’s home looked neglected. The garden was overgrown and a bunch of small gnome figurines were broken lying close to some bushes near the front door. The windows were covered in grime to the point that Blair wondered if the man could even see out and a couple of the screens were ripped and hanging off their frames. At one time, the place might have been charming with its blue and white trim shutters and eaves but it had obviously gone to seed.

Getting out of the truck and ignoring the cane that had magically once again appeared in the backseat, Jim walked up the overgrown stone path, noting empty beer and gin bottles tossed haphazardly in the garden and knocked on the door. There was no answer and so he knocked again. 

“Maybe he’s not home.” Blair suggested and Jim shook his head.

“I can hear him snoring and his alarm clock ringing.” Knocking again, louder, Jim glanced around. “This place is a mess.”

“In Detective Suller’s interview it said his wife left him six months ago. I guess she kept the place clean.”

Jim nodded his agreement and turned walking around to the side of the house before coming back to the front. “Let’s leave him a card and head in to the PD. He’s not getting up anytime soon. I think he went on a bender last night. I can smell the alcohol through the window.”

“Maybe we can catch him at work, later,” Blair suggested.

“If he even gets there,” Jim agreed as his cell rang. “Ellison,” he answered.

“Jim,” Simon answered. “There’s been another attack in the industrial park district. This time the woman was murdered. The coroner is there now.”

Jim sighed. “Sandburg and I are at Wadsworth’s house. We wanted to interview him this morning but he’s not answering the door. We’ll head over there.”

“Let me know if you find anything.”

Jim turned to Blair. “We need to go back to the industrial park area. The perp struck again, and this time he murdered his victim.”

Blair nodded, his face grim, and turned heading for the industrial park area.

Blair pulled up near an alley just two blocks down from where he had met Bonbon the previous night and the two detectives pushed passed the onlookers and beat cops to enter an alley. Seeing Dan Wolf near a body already in a body bag, Jim and Blair started over, Jim pausing for a moment to sniff the air.

“You smell something?” Blair asked, quietly.

“Gin,” Jim answered.

“Like the bottles in front of Wadsworth’s house,” Blair said and Jim nodded.

Walking over to the coroner, Dan Wolf, Jim crouched down beside the body and Dan opened the body bag to show the woman. Blair, standing behind Jim’s crouched form gasped. It was Bonbon, the first woman Blair had interviewed the night before. 

“She was strangled,” Dan Wolf said, not noticing Blair’s response, and then pointed to her hands which were already covered with plastic bags. “But she put up a fight. There’s skin beneath her nails.”

“Enough for a DNA match?” Blair asked, quietly.

“Yeah, but unless the killer is in the system…” Dan didn’t finish but both men didn’t need him to.

“I interviewed her last night and gave her information about the Pacific Street Mission. I was hoping she’d go there,” Blair told Dan with a shake of his head.

Dan Wolf nodded, covering the body as Blair reached down to offer Jim a hand getting up. 

“I’ll let you know what I find,” Dan promised, standing and waving over an assistant.

“Thanks, Dan,” Jim answered, sentinel eyes scanning the area before heading back to the truck.

Climbing in the passenger seat as Blair got behind the wheel, he glanced at his partner. “You okay, Blair?” he asked, gently.

“Yeah,” Blair answered, his voice resigned, pausing his hands resting on the wheel as he gave a deep sigh. “We have to get this guy. I don’t care that Bonbon was a prostitute, she deserved better than to die in some dirty alley.”

“Let’s get to the office,” Jim answered, realizing that finding the killer before he could kill another prostitute was the only consolation he could offer Blair. “I want to get the garbage pick-up schedule for Wadsworth’s neighborhood. I want to be there when he puts out bottles.”

“If he puts out those bottles,” Blair muttered, angrily. “You saw the bottles strewn all over his garden.”

“Can you think of a better way to get a sample of his DNA? Even if the evidence is tainted, it will be enough for a warrant.”

“Right,” Blair agreed. “And we have to run that DMV check and see if Wadsworth has a Mercedes.”

***

Arriving at the PD, Blair pulled into Jim’s usual space and turned to him. “Do you want to check in with Dan Wolf before we head up?”

“Why don’t I go check with him while you fill in Simon on what’s going on,” Jim answered. He knew Blair didn’t like going near the coroner’s office, and he would have to get used to being there, but he didn’t have to get used to everything all at once.

“Okay. And I’ll start the search and get the garbage schedule,” Blair agreed and the men separated going about their appointed tasks.

As Jim turned and headed in one direction, Blair, with a wave to the desk sergeant, headed to the elevator bank. Standing by the elevator doors was Dave Greene, one of the detectives in Homicide. Jim and Dave had worked together on a case and were casual friends. Blair had gone with them a couple of times for beers after work right after they closed the Berkins Case.

“Hey Sandburg,” he turned and smiled. “You’re finally official. Congratulations, Detective.”

“Thanks Dave.”

“I bet it feels good to get a paycheck.”

“I’ll let you know when I get one. I think my first check comes in next week,” Blair answered with a laugh as the elevator slowed on the fourth floor.

As the door opened, Dave turned to Blair. “Well, say hi to Jim for me. And a piece of advice, make sure you get enough rest. I mean Ellison is a great cop but boy is he a workaholic. He worked my ass off during the Berkins Case.”

Blair nodded with a smile as the doors closed and continued up to Major Crimes’ floor. Getting off the elevator, he pushed open the doors of Major Crimes and looked around. Megan was the only one in the bullpen. She was sitting at her desk and Blair walked over and smiled at the pretty Aussie Inspector. “Hi, Megan, how are you feeling?”

Megan, who had been looking down at mail on her desk, looked up, her expression becoming shuttered. “Sandburg,” she nodded and Blair paused at the strange greeting. He wouldn’t have been surprised with Sandy or Blair but not Sandburg.

“Megan, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she answered dismissively and turned back to her work. Blair stood there watching her for a moment, hoping she would say something else. When she didn’t, he shrugged and went to Simon’s door, knocking.

“Enter,” he heard Simon’s booming voice.

“Hey, Sir,” Blair entered. “Jim’s down in autopsy. The..uhm…vic, she had DNA under her nails. I came up to fill you in on what’s going on.”

“So fill me in. What is going on?” Simon asked, pushing aside a folder he had been reading.

“We went to see Wadsworth this morning. We didn’t get in to see him but Jim could tell he was passed out drunk on gin. He also smelled gin at the crime scene.”

“It’s not enough for a warrant, not to mention Jim’s nose can’t be used as evidence in this case,” Simon answered sitting back and watching Blair nod.

“That’s true,” Blair agreed. “But he’s got gin bottles all over his yard. We are going to look up when he puts out his trash and see if a bottle matches the DNA on the vic. If it does, that would be enough for a warrant.”

“You won’t have a chain of evidence, but yeah, it would be enough for a warrant.”

“Jim and I spoke to the vic last night. She said the perp that raped her, drove a Mercedes. We are going to run a DMV check and see if we can interview Wadsworth’s wife. According to Detective Suller in Vice; she left Wadsworth six months ago.”

Simon nodded. “Okay, keep me informed,” he pulled the folder back and Blair headed for the door. ‘Oh and Detective,” he called out and Blair turned. “Good work.”

Blair smiled. “Thank you, Sir.” 

Walking back into the bullpen, Blair started for his seat but then stopped, his eyes once again on Megan. “Hey Megan, how about a cup of coffee?” he called out.

Megan looked up, glancing over Blair and then shook her head with a frown. “I’m busy,” she snapped.

“Oookay,” Blair answered, continuing on to his desk. He quickly logged into his computer to begin the searches he had planned, but he couldn’t stop from glancing over at Megan and wondering what was going on.

***

“So, Wadsworth puts his garbage out tonight – that is if he plans on doing it at all,” Blair finished his update as Jim eased down into the seat at his desk, stretching his leg. “But he doesn’t own a Mercedes.”

Jim considered the information. He had come up from autopsy but with no helpful information to add, yet. “Check the database for any black Mercedes with red interior that might have been stolen recently.”

“That would make sense. He wouldn’t want his victims to see his car,” Blair agreed as his hands flew across the computer keyboard. “I’ll also run a check of the impound to see if one has been found.”

“And then I think we’ll run a stakeout of Wadsworth’s garbage,” Jim added. “Hopefully, he’ll put something out to the street when he gets in from work.”

“We’ll have to get there before he gets home,” Blair paused and then added, “Benjamin Richards reported a stolen black Mercedes three months ago. If Wadsworth is using it, he must be stashing it somewhere.”

“He could be renting space somewhere,” Jim suggested. 

“I better go tell Simon what we are doing.” Blair stood and walked over to Simon’s door, knocking before entering.

Jim watched him go and then turned glancing around the bullpen. Megan was sitting at her desk working, her eyes on her computer screen. Jim had noted she hadn’t greeted him, not even calling him “Jimbo” when he came in from the Dan Wolf’s office. Something was definitely going on with the bullpen gang.

He debated getting up and walking over to talk with Megan but decided against it when he heard H and Rafe coming down the hall. Looking down and using his sight to watch the three detectives through reflected glass, he dialed up his hearing.

“Here you go Connor,” H waved a bag in front of her. “Next time why don’t you meet us for lunch and we’ll go out.”

“Sure thing, mates,” the frown she had been wearing disappeared as she smiled and stood. “Let’s eat in the break room. The air is better in there,” she said with a glance in Jim’s direction. 

Jim was careful not to react as he watched the three leave the room. He debated dialing his hearing up another notch and listening in on their conversation but decided not to when Blair came out of Simon’s office. 

“Hey Jim, Simon told us to leave now since we will be doing a stakeout later.”

“Good,” Jim stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. Walking slowly, he followed Blair to the elevator deliberately ignoring the three detectives in the break room. 

“So, should we go home?” Blair asked as they made their way down to the truck and he got in the driver’s seat.

“Why don’t we just go out to eat,” Jim answered. “I want to be near Wadsworth’s house when he gets home.”

“Okay, Thai good?”

Jim nodded and Blair pulled out of the police garage. “Chief,” Jim said, hesitantly. “I was watching Connor while you were talking to Simon. There is something going on with her Rafe and H. I don’t know what but they are definitely pissed at something.”

Blair nodded, biting his lower lip as he considered the info. “Maybe they are annoyed that I got a badge after the press conference.”

“I don’t think so. Megan knows the truth. She wouldn’t have cause to be angry about you getting a badge. And to tell you the truth, I think Joel, H and Rafe suspect you didn’t lie. They’re all good detectives and have been around us long enough to figure it out.”

“Then why?” Blair asked as he pulled up at the Thai restaurant.

“I don’t know but the only way we are going to find out is if we ask them.”

“I could call Megan,” Blair suggested.

“I think we should do this together and with all three present. Let’s leave it till tomorrow,” Jim answered reaching back to grab the cane that had once again magically appeared in the truck.

***

Jim and Blair didn’t get a chance to see the other Major Crimes’ detectives the next day. Gin bottles from Wadsworth’s garbage in hand, they had gone to see Serena in the forensics lab straight from the stakeout that evening and Serena had promised to put a rush on the lab work.

In the meantime, they called Mrs. Wadsworth to make an appointment for an interview. Unfortunately, she would only be available in the morning so they called Simon and then headed off to see the former Mrs. Wadsworth.

Pulling up in front of 621 Sycamore, a small condo in a suburb of Cascade, Jim and Blair got out of the truck and walked up the path to the small house.

Before they could knock, Mrs. Wadsworth opened the door.

“Detectives?” she asked and Jim and Blair held up their badges. “I’ve been watching for you. Please come in,” she opened the door. “I’ve got coffee if you like.”

“No thank you, ma’am,” Jim answered as they followed her into the living room where they took seats on the sofa.

“I understand you want information about my ex. Could I ask why?”

“He is part of an ongoing investigation,” Blair answered.

“I see. Well ask away.”

“First off, does your husband own or has he ever owned a Mercedes?’

“No. We each owned less expensive vehicles.”

Blair nodded and glanced at Jim who gave a somewhat strained smile and then took over. “Ms. Wadsworth we are investigating the recent deaths of some prostitutes. Your husband works in the area where they were killed and as part of a routine investigation we need to ask some personal questions. It is to rule him out as a suspect.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Wadsworth paused. “I see.”

“We know you are divorced. Could you tell us was it because he had a girlfriend?”

“A girlfriend? Hardly likely,” she answered looking down, color rising in her face. “I…um…he developed…um,” she paused and took a deep breath. Staring at her fingers she continued, “He began drinking and then became abusive…in bed. I couldn’t…couldn’t stand it. He wanted to put his hands around my neck when we had sex.” She glanced up, tears in her eyes. “That’s why I had to divorce him. I tried to talk him into counseling but he wouldn’t go, so I left.

“You don’t think he killed those poor girls?”

“We haven’t identified a killer yet,” Jim answered rising. “Thank you for your candor. If we have any other questions, we’ll call.” Jim started for the door and Blair turned to her with a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you for your help. We’ll try and keep this as discreet as possible. Here’s my card. If you think of anything that could help in the investigation, please call.”

Mrs. Wadsworth nodded as Blair followed Jim out the door.

“The woman’s lucky her husband didn’t kill her,” Jim noted as Blair got in the driver’s seat.

“She is lucky,” Blair agreed as Jim’s cell rang.

“Ellison,” he answered.

“Jim,” Simon’s voice came over the phone. “Serena matched the DNA on the gin bottle to the vic’s fingernails. I’ve got a warrant and will have a patrol meet you at Wadsworth’s house with it. Go straight there.”

“Yes Sir,” Jim turned to Blair. “We’ve got a warrant, Chief. Let’s get Wadsworth.”

***

It took five minutes of pounding on the door to get Robert Wadsworth awake enough to open the door. Standing in the doorway, wearing a soiled shirt and stained pants he snarled, “What?”

“Mr. Wadsworth,” Blair answered, holding up his badge. “I am Detective Sandburg, this is Detective Ellison, we are executing a search warrant. If you will please stand with these patrol officers.”

“This is my home and you ain’t comin in here.”

“I assure you, sir, we are executing a legal search warrant,” Blair began but then ducked as Wadsworth took an uncoordinated swing at him. Immediately, Blair brought his fist up punching Wadsworth in the stomach before nodding to the officers, who spun Wadsworth around and cuffed him. “Read him his rights. He tried to assault a police officer,” Blair said as he stepped in the house, ignoring Wadsworth’s cursing and yelling about police brutality.

“Nice move, Sandburg,” Jim stated as came next to his partner.

“Thanks, Jim and thanks for letting me handle Wadsworth. I need my fellow officers to see I’m a real member of this particular closed society and can handle things.”

“Sandburg, even when you weren’t a cop, you could handle yourself and situations,” Jim chuckled as he donned gloves and moved into the house, forensic people with him. 

“Not from in the truck, man,” Blair shook his head and put on his gloves.

Within two hours the team had found papers that indicated Wadsworth rented a storage unit and, after securing another search warrant, found a stolen black Mercedes in the storage unit and Bonbon’s fingerprints on the dashboard.

Heading back to the PD to interview Wadsworth, Blair sighed. “I’ll never understand how someone could get a sexual thrill by hurting another human.”

“There are a lot of sick people in this world,” Jim answered.

Blair nodded. “How do you want to handle the interview?”

“You ask the questions. I’ll keep an eye on him and note when you hit a point and then I’ll move in for the kill.”

“Figuratively, not literally,” Blair answered as he pulled into the PD where Blair parked the truck before they went up to Major Crimes.

“Sandburg, Ellison,” Simon called out as they walked into Major Crimes and the pair moved straight to Simon’s office. “There’s no need to interrogate Wadsworth. He broke down and confessed. He’s been sent for psyche eval but the chances are he will stand trial. So, all I need you to do is write up the report.”

“Yes Sir,” Jim turned to go.

“And gentlemen good work.” Blair gave a smile and walked into the bullpen. 

He started for his desk but stopped short at Jim’s. Jim was looking down at his desk with a frown. He had a hand over his nose and was starting to cough, his eyes tearing. On his desk, someone had thrown some rags and Blair got the distinct smell of bleach. The rags were soaked in it. “Jim step away. Bleach is not something you should be near. Let me clean this up.”

“What the hell?” Jim turned and looked around the room but no one was in the bullpen. 

“Just sit in Simon’s office. Have Simon get you some water. I’ll get a plastic bag and get rid of this.” Jim was still looking around, so Blair pushed him. “Go,” he ordered. “I’ll deal with this.”

Jim nodded and still coughing walked into Simon’s office. A minute later, Simon was at Blair’s side. “What’s going on?”

“Simon,” Blair said quietly. “Bleach is not something a sentinel should ever be near and this is a concentrated amount. Whoever did this was trying to cause problems for Jim.”

“But who would do it and how would they know?” Simon asked.

“Let me get rid of this and we’ll talk in your office,” Blair answered and went to the break room looking for a plastic garbage bag.

Ten minutes later, after cleaning off Jim’s desk and washing his hands, Blair walked in to Simon’s office and took a seat, worry lines showing on his expressive face. “There was more than just bleach on Jim’s desk,” he told Simon and Jim. “There was some sort of caustic powder on the desk and Jim’s chair. From the look of it, I would say it was some kind of lye or itching powder, something like that. It would have seriously damaged Jim’s skin, possibly sent him to the hospital. Someone was trying to screw with Jim’s senses in a way that would hurt him.”

“But who?” Simon asked. “The only one who knows about Jim is Connor.”

“No, I think Rafe, H and Joel know,” Jim wheezed out before taking a drink of water. 

Hearing the wheeze, Blair turned and checked his friend. Jim was pale and his breathing was a bit labored but there were no serious signs of distress. Reaching out Blair placed a hand on Jim’s arm. “Slow your breathing and dial down smell,” he said softly before turning back to Simon. “Rafe, H and Connor have been acting weird, almost hostile for the last two days. We were going to talk to them about it today,” Blair added.

“But why?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know but I think we need to meet with them and find out.”

“But that still doesn’t mean they did this,” Simon pointed out. “I can’t imagine them trying to harm either of you. Maybe it was someone who didn’t believe your press conference and was looking to see if Jim would react to bleach. If Jim had gone to his desk first-” 

“The use of the powder suggests it was more than just someone looking to see if Jim would react. The powder would have hurt Jim,” Blair cut in. “And if he’d gone to his desk and started throwing away the rags, he would have gotten the powder on him.” Blair held up his right hand which was slightly red. “I touched the powder before I realized it was on the desk and then washed my hands. This is my reaction, could you imagine Jim’s. I think the bleach was put there to cover the smell of the powder. Jim’s senses would be overloaded by the smell of the bleach and he wouldn’t notice the powder.”

Jim nodded his confirmation. “I didn’t smell anything but bleach.” 

“I’ll find out what was put on his desk,” Simon answered. “Where are the rags?”

“They’re in a garbage bag in the break room. I thought you might want to run tests so I didn’t throw them out,” Blair answered. 

“Good. I’ll have Serena run a quick test on them. In the meantime, I’ll see if anyone who doesn’t belong there has been in the bullpen. And I’ll check with Joel and see if he’s noticed anything odd. Why don’t the two of you head home and I’ll make sure Jim’s desk is cleaned.” Simon sighed and then added, “I’ll schedule a meeting tomorrow and we can get to the bottom of this. I don’t want to accuse anyone without some time and thought.”

Jim and Blair agreed and the pair headed out. Simon watched them go, frowning and then picked up his phone. “Rhonda,” he said when his secretary answered. “I need you to pull some records.”

***

Jim was quiet all the way home, just staring out the window and stopping Blair’s attempts to talk about what had happened. “Later, Chief,” he had muttered when Blair tried to talk about the incident. Getting out of the truck, Jim grabbed his cane, and Blair noticed he was leaning on it pretty heavily as he made his way up to the loft while Blair went to get the mail out of the mailbox. Entering the loft, Blair dropped the mail on the counter and pulled out some stew from the freezer. “I’ll make some stew and toast some bread.”

“Thanks,” Jim answered as he turned on the television and sat staring at the news though Blair was fairly sure he wasn’t hearing the reporter.

And truthfully, Blair understood where he was coming from. These were people that Jim had laid his life on the line for, people he trusted to watch his back. If they were doing this, what a betrayal it would be. And he still didn’t understand why.

Shaking his head, Blair finished heating the food and called Jim to the table. Coming over and taking a seat, he glanced at Blair. “I know Rafe and H a long time,” he said. “They’re clowns and run stupid pranks but this was no stupid prank. This was vicious.”

“You think they did it?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to believe they did it. But if they did, they didn’t do it alone,” Jim answered. “Connor would have to be part of this. They wouldn’t know how to attack my senses.”

“Why would she?” Blair asked.

“I don’t know. We’ve never been great friends but I respected her and thought she respected me.”

“Maybe it wasn’t them.”

“Do you believe that Blair? What does your gut tell you? You have good instincts.”

Blair pushed his food away, untouched. “My gut says H, Rafe and Connor are all involved but I don’t know why or to what extent.”

Jim nodded and rubbed a hand across his face, wearily. “Maybe we’ll find out tomorrow.”

“If they put that stuff on your desk, they have serious explaining to do,” Blair growled. “That stuff was caustic. It could have done serious damage.”

“I’m okay, Chief.”

“Yeah well it’s my job to keep you that way.” 

Jim was about to answer when the phone rang and Blair grabbed it. “Ellison and Sandburg residence,” he answered, followed by “Hi Simon,” and Jim dialed up his hearing.

“Hi Blair, how’s Jim?” 

“He’s fine, we’re having dinner.”

“Serena took a look at the powder on the chair. It was itching powder. For most people it would be an annoying irritant with no real long term effects.”

“But for Jim the effects would be magnified,” Blair finished. “Did you find out if anyone was near Jim’s desk?”

“No, but I think we need to have that meeting in the morning.”

“Okay, so we’ll see you in the morning.” Blair hung up and turned to Jim. “You heard?”

“Yeah,” Jim answered with a resigned sigh. “I think the meeting will not be pretty.”

***

Blair and Jim made their way into the bullpen early the next morning. Simon and Joel were already there and Joel came out of Simon’s office to greet them. “Hi Jim, Hi Blair,” he said as he came over to their desks. “Simon’s setting up for the meeting.”

Jim glanced over and gave a nod before turning back to continue the check of his desk. He didn’t want any more surprises. Not smelling or seeing anything, he took a seat reaching to open the drawer but before he could Blair grabbed his hand. “Let me open it and you can check it out,” he said softly as Joel watched Blair slowly open the drawer before glancing at Jim.

“It’s fine,” Jim confirmed and Blair repeated the process twice more, ensuring that all the drawers were safe.

“Simon had the desk cleaned last night,” Joel told them. “He told the cleaning crew that there was a mouse running in the drawer and he stood over the cleaning team while they cleaned making sure the files went back just the way you left them.”

“That must have kept him here late. I’ll have to thank him,” Jim answered as he gingerly took a seat. 

“I think he was upset by what happened and wanted to be sure that it was cleaned up properly,” Joel answered. “And he was looking for evidence of who had done this.”

Jim was about to answer when Blair called out, “Damn!” In a second Jim and Joel were at his side looking down into Blair’s desk where a large brown spider was running around. “That’s a Hobo spider,” Blair whispered. “It’s not usually deadly but its bite is painful and it’s aggressive, attacking invaders. I was about to reach in the drawer when I saw it move. It would have bitten me.” He looked over at Jim taking slow even breaths to keep calm. 

Jim knew ever since the incident with Alec Summers, Blair had been a bit nervous about spiders. Looking around he saw a mug on his desk and dumping it, turned it upside and quickly covered the spider. “Joel can you get me a piece of cardboard,” he asked.

Nodding, Joel grabbed the top of a box of files and ripped off the cover, handing it to Jim who slid it under the cup and then lifted the whole thing out of the desk placing the entire thing on his desk. Coming back to Blair’s desk he whispered, “I’ll raise my hearing and see if I hear anything else running around in your desk,” before tilting his head, a hand on Blair’s arm. A minute later, he pulled open another drawer and dumping some files, repeated the process with a mug Joel handed him. Again, he placed the trapped spider on his desk. “Your desk is cleared, Chief,” he said quietly, looking into the expressive blue eyes that clearly showed hurt.

“We’ll find out who did this Blair, I promise,” Joel answered.

“It had to be someone who knew about Alec Summers,” Blair said sadly.

“Rafe,” Jim growled with a glance around the room but the detective hadn’t arrived yet.

Joel, seeing the look and knowing Jim would be more than likely to put Rafe through a wall for trying to hurt and scare Blair, put a hand on each of their backs. “I think you two should go into Simon’s office and tell him about this. In the meantime, I’ll arrange to have the two visitors,” he pointed to the mugs, “removed from our office.”

Blair nodded, realizing why Joel wanted to get them out of the office. “Good idea,” he agreed. “Come on, Jim. Let’s go talk to Simon.”

Jim turned and walked to Simon’s office, knocking lightly. 

“Come in,” Simon called out and Jim entered glancing around. Simon was by the conference table holding several files. Around the table he had placed bottles of water and he had set up an easel near the head of the table.

“You’re early,” he commented turning to his detectives but stopped and frowned at the look on Blair’s face. “What happened,” he asked.

“Someone put two venomous spiders in Blair’s desk,” Jim growled. “Someone who must have known about the Carlin case and the poisonous spiders. Rafe looked up some stuff for me on that case.”

Simon sighed and indicated Jim and Blair should sit. “We are going to get to the bottom of this today,” he stated angrily before pulling off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I never thought I’d have to have this type of meeting with my people.”

“Sorry Simon,” Blair answered. “I guess my coming onboard somehow changed the team dynamic and-”

“You are not at fault for this Sandburg. Don’t start taking on guilt that’s not yours.”

Blair opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Jim turn and look at the office door, his jaw muscles twitching with tension. A minute later there was a knock and Simon indicated H and Rafe should take seats at the table across from Jim. 

“Good morning,” Simon greeted. “We’re just waiting on Inspector Connor and then we’ll start this meeting.”

“Is it a new case?” Rafe asked.

“No, we’re going to have a team meeting,” Simon answered. 

Five minutes later there was a knock and Megan and Joel came in. “Okay,” he nodded to Connor, “I guess we can start this meeting.” He stopped for a moment and glanced around the table. “It’s come to my attention that there have been malicious pranks played on Jim and Blair. Major Crimes has had its share of practical jokes but they’ve never been malicious or aimed to harm. These were. So, let’s start with who put the bleach and itching powder on Jim’s seat?”

He glanced around the room and noted Megan looking down. “Connor, do you have something to say?”

“Why did Jimbo tell you I did it?” she asked coldly.

“No, but I know a guilty look when I see one.”

Megan didn’t answer but her lips turned white as she pressed them together.

“We will get to the why of this in a minute.” Simon turned and looked at Rafe and H. “Who put the spiders in Blair’s desk?”

“Spiders?” H questioned.

“Hobo spiders,” Jim cut in before Simon put a restraining hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“Hobo spiders,” Simon repeated. “Not deadly but certainly painful. Rafe, you know anything about that?”

“Rafe?” H asked, bewildered, “you didn’t. I mean, come on, you were just letting off steam.”

Rafe didn’t answer but shook his head.

“So, we have the who, I’d like the why,” Simon continued and all eyes turned to him.

“Let’s be totally honest,” Megan answered with a glare at Jim. “With Jimbo’s abilities, he has an edge over all of us. And with Sandy at his side as his permanent partner, he’ll be cop of the year forever. He’ll get all the praise and the limelight while we work our assess off.”

“This is about jealousy! Is that how you all feel?” Simon deliberately kept his voice soft and even. He watched H look away embarrassed, no one answering him.

“Alright let’s discuss this,” Simon glanced at Jim for permission and receiving a nod continued. “Yes, we all know Jim has better than normal senses. And with Blair’s help, he can use them but all that does is speed up what CSU would do. He doesn’t magically pull the name of a perp out of the air.”

Walking over to the easel, Simon uncovered a chart. On it was the name of each member of Major Crimes and the number of hours they had clocked in the last six months. Though not officially a member of Major Crimes until now, Blair’s name was on the chart as well.

“Blair was still at the university so he clocked fewer hours but let’s look at the number of hours each member of Major Crimes has put in. Rafe you and H have averaged 60 hours a week.” He glanced at the two men. “That’s a 12 hour day. There’s no denying you are committed to your jobs. Megan you average about 65. Again it does show commitment. But let’s take a look at Jim’s hours.” Simon pointed to the poster. “He averaged 75 hours a week. Do you still want to assert that Jim’s senses are the reason his closure rate is that high.”

“It got higher after Sandburg joined Major Crimes,” Rafe complained.

“Yes, it did,” Simon agreed, “because Blair was helping Jim. Before Blair began partnering with Jim, Jim worked alone. And I can guarantee,” Simon added taking a seat, “when they go home they don’t stop talking about work.

“Megan, are you spending your nights talking about work with that fireman you’re dating? Rafe are you talking about work with your fiancée? H-”

“You don’t have to finish, sir. I agree. I don’t put in 75 hours a week.”

“Would any of you care to say it’s Jim’s senses and not hard work that makes him a candidate for Cop of the Year?”

“No,” Rafe admitted looking down at the table and Megan nodded her agreement.

Simon watched them for a moment. “What you did to Jim’s desk could have put him in the hospital. And what you did to Blair’s desk was just as bad. Are we through with the nasty pranks?”

“Yes, sir,” Rafe and Megan agreed.

“Additionally,” Simon glared, “I’ve never heard of either Jim or Blair not assisting when anyone has asked for their help. Was there ever a time that you asked for their help when they didn’t try to assist you?”

“No,” Joel piped in. “Jim and Blair have always been there for anyone who asked.”

“It’s true,” H agreed.

“I think the three of you owe Jim and Blair apologies. And then I’m going to have them get back to work. We three have a few more things to discuss.”

“I’m sorry Sandy, Jim,” Megan whispered. “There’s no excuse for our behavior. I won’t do it again.”

“Me too, Jim, Blair,” Rafe piped in.

“And I’m sorry I let them get so out of hand with this,” H added. “I thought it was just them grousing. I never thought they would try anything.”

Jim and Blair nodded and glanced at Simon. “Why don’t you and Joel go out and have a cup of coffee while I talk with the rest of my staff,” Simon suggested and Jim and Blair rose and walked out. 

And as they left, Megan, H and Rafe realized they lost three good friends with their actions.

Walking into the bullpen, Joel indicated their desks. “Your mugs are gone. They were needed to remove the visitors to Blair’s desk. Let’s go to the coffee shop and I’ll buy you each a coffee and a pastry. By the time we get back, Simon will be done and we can all get back to work.”

“Sounds good,” Blair answered and three walked out of the bullpen.

A half hour later, Jim, Blair and Joel returned. Megan, H and Rafe were at their desks working when they walked in and H stood and walked over to Jim and Blair.

“Hairboy, Jim,” he said, quietly. “I had no idea they did those things.” He put out his hand. “I am sorry. I thought we were just blowing off steam.”

Blair looked from the outstretched hand to H’s face and then reached out and gripped the hand. “Okay, H.” 

“Jim?” H asked and held out his hand. Jim gave a half smile and took H’s hand, shaking it. 

“Glad you’re back on the team, H,” Jim answered and H went over nudging Rafe. Slowly, Rafe rose and straightened his jacket before walking over.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “The jealousy, I’m not sure where it came from but I know now to watch out for it. Nothing like this will ever happen again.” He turned and almost slinked back to his desk, taking his seat.

Looking over, Megan rose with a sigh. Walking over she began, “Sandy-” but Blair stopped her.

“I’m Blair Sandburg, not Sandy,” he said angrily. “You knew exactly the kind of damage that stuff you put on Jim’s desk could cause. We’ll be colleagues, but don’t ask to be friends after what happened.”

Megan nodded, tears in her eyes. “I am sorry,” she answered. “And maybe someday I’ll find a way to make it up to you and Jim.” She turned back to her desk. 

Blair watched her go, a sad look passing over his face and then he glanced at Jim who had walked back to his desk and was sitting, waiting expectantly to start work with his partner and a smile played across his lips. “Let’s get to work, partner,” he took his seat. “We have crimes to solve.”


End file.
